


The World GC - Hetalia

by LoviVargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviVargas/pseuds/LoviVargas
Summary: I'm just making this to bullshit in-between the stories of them fucking ok-
Kudos: 10





	The World GC - Hetalia

This is me bullshitting, i like to think I'm funny but I know I'm not  
No need to comment on how terrible my sense of humor is-

.___________________________________________________.

*Iceland has added Germany, France and 25 others to the chat*

Germany: ah, thanks for setting this up for me Iceland. I couldn't figure it out.

Iceland: yeah, no problem. 

Iceland: now. How about nicknames?

Germany: nicknames?

Iceland: I can basically change all of your names to whatever I want.

England: oh God. This is going to be disastrous.

America: nah, I don't think so! Go for it Icey dude!

Denmark: y'all made a huge mistake lol.

*Iceland changed America's nickname to "Russia's puppy"*

Russia's puppy: WHY THO

Russia's puppy: remember when I said go for it? Yeah, forget that!

Iceland: if Trump is Putin's puppy it only makes sense for you to be Russia's puppy, duh 🙄✋

Japan: what's Russia going to think though?

*Iceland has changed Japans nickname to "Hentai addict #1"*

Hentai addict #1: who's number 2??

Iceland: Me probably. Or sweden. Wait.

*Iceland has changed Swedens nickname to "minecraft slut"*

Minecraft slut: accurate. 

Russia's puppy: mine is the opposite of accurate!

Canada: no, its pretty accurate. At least from what I've heard at night.

Latvia: I second this.

*Iceland has changed Canadas nickname to "Maple pancakes"*

Russia's puppy: WHY DOES HE GET A NORMAL NICKNAME!?

Iceland: ugh..i gotta get something good for him then.

Iceland: @Hentai addict #1 i found number 2!

*Iceland has changed Hungary's nickname to "Hentai addict #2"*

Hentai addict #2: i accept this! 🥰

Germany: i regret this.

*Iceland has changed Germany's nickname to "Sausages 😩🥵"*

Hentai addict #1: okay, that made me giggle..

Russia's puppy: the emojis really add to it 💀

Sausages 😩🥵: I wouldn't be taking Alfred.

France: what happened here?

Norway: Iceland. Iceland happened. You gave him too much power.

*Iceland has changed France's nickname to "Weird sex man"*

Weird sex man: good enough, though i was hoping to get something kinky like Russia's puppy.

Russia's puppy: STOP COMING BACK TO ME

Iceland: this is why you're the weird sex man.

Iceland: hang on.

*Iceland has changed Minecraft Sluts nickname to "Minecraft slut 💅"*

Minecraft slut 💅: way to call me out even more. Dick.

Iceland: We know you like dick Sweden, calm down.

The Netherlands: this was highly unpleasant to wake up to.

Iceland: suddenly I'm embarrassed 🧍

Norway: it's always the older nations. Just continue.

*Iceland has changed Finlands name to "I top minecraft slut"*

Russia's puppy: I- DAD?

*minecraft slut💅has left the chat*

I top minecraft slut: Iceland you weren't wrong but for swedens sake-

*Iceland has added Sweden to the chat*

Iceland: I'm sorry-

*Iceland has changed Swedens nickname to "Minecraft slut 💅"*

*Iceland has changed The Netherlands nickname to "squeaky clean dickhead 🧼"*

Poland: fits them well! XD

Iceland: oh my God, people still use XD?

I top minecraft slut: Hey I use XD!!

Iceland: what are you guys, scene kids? E girls?

Poland: @Denmark is a scene kid, and E girl probably fits me better :P

*Iceland has changed Minecraft slut 💅's nickname to "CORPSE 2.0"*

CORPSE 2.0: are we just gonna bully me here?

Russia's puppy: Calm down man I got exposed for sleeping with Ivan by a child 😭

Iceland: I'm not a child! 

Russia's puppy: Latvia backed up Matthew.. 

*Iceland has changed CORPSE 2.0's nickname to "minecraft slut"*

Iceland: you seemed to like it so much I'll leave it like that.

Minecraft slut: thanks. <3

Russia: what the fuck 🙂

Iceland: OH IVAN

Latvia: that's what Alfred said..

Russia's puppy: I'm sobbing please stop.

Russia: Latvia you're such a problem child, go back to sleep.

Latvia: i have insomnia.

Russia: and sweden has big tits, both of you suffer from a terrible thing now go to sleep.

Minecraft slut: never comment on my muscles again.

*Iceland has changed Russia's nickname to "finlands bitch"*

I top minecraft slut: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Finlands bitch: i can't deny the truth 😔

Squeaky clean dickhead 🧼: creative.

Weird sex man: Why does everyone else get the nice sexy kinky names? :(

Iceland: cuz what Holland said wasn't true.

Iceland: @Romano 

*Iceland has changed Romano's nickname to "tomato juice"*

Tomato juice: THANK THE LORDS ITS NORMAL.

iceland: that's just till I start getting creative again. You're not safe.

Tomato juice: I am ✨terrified.✨


End file.
